Je suis le plus beau du quartier
by Lupiot
Summary: Draco est le plus beau, tout le monde le sait, et lui aussi. OS.


Auteuse : Lupiot  
Base : Harry Potter  
Genre : soirée mondaine (si c'est un genre)  
Persos : Draco (et son monde…)  
Note : Ah oui... bon alors rien de méchant mais si vous ne supportez pas l'idée que deux hommes puissent avoir des contacts rapprochés pour une autre raison qu'un combat sans merci, allez-vous en.

**Je suis le Plus Beau du Quartier**

Une soirée mondaine et chaleureuse comme on en faisait presque plus dans le manoir des Malfoy. Ce soir, pas de masques, pensa Draco en se souriant à lui même dans le miroir ; ce soir, rien que des femmes et des hommes venus pour s'amuser, se séduire éventuellement, profiter de la musique, de la douce ambiance de bourgeoisie raffinée et du vent frais sur le balcon. Draco se pencha pour accrocher à son oreille une tête de mort argentée, puis peigna rapidement ses mèches blondes qui vinrent caresser ses yeux et encadrer follement son visage.

**Regardez-moi**

**Je suis le plus beau du quartier**

Tout sourire, Draco quitta son miroir pour passer dans le salon, où des convives buvaient du champagne de-ci de-là, les femmes en longues robes de soirées et les hommes en smoking. Les baguettes s'oubliaient dans les poches. Le jeune homme salua une vieille amie de son père d'un baise main et se détourna d'elle. Le regard de la belle femme resta accroché un moment au visage de Draco qui le sentit glisser le long de son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait.

**Je suis le bien aimé**

**Dès qu'on me voit**

**On se sent tout comme envoûté**

**Comme charmé, mh ? **

**Lorsque j'arrive**

**Les femmes elles me frôlent de leurs **

**Regards penchés**

**Bien malgré moi oui**

**Je suis le plus beau du quartier**

**Mm-mm-mmh…**

Humant l'air frais de cette fin de journée d'été mélangé aux délicieux parfums des invitées, le blond passa au milieu d'un cercle de couples discutant affaires d'un ton léger pour attraper un canapé. Sa silhouette se faufila doucement d'un pas dansant dans l'ambiance de lumières tamisées de la pièce, et nombre de ceux qui formaient le cercle le suivirent inconsciemment des yeux avant de reprendre leur conversation.

**Est-ce mon visage ?**

**Ma peau si finement grainée**

**Mon air suave…**

Au moment de passer d'une salle à l'autre, dans l'embrasure de la porte et dans la pénombre de l'entre deux pièces, une tante dont Draco gardait dans son enfance un souvenir flou posa ses doigts sur son coude comme pour s'excuser de le bousculer et descendit sa main jusqu'au poignet dans un effleurement inutile.

**Est-ce mon allure ?**

**Est-ce la grâce anglo-saxonne **

**De ma cambrure ?**

**Est-ce mon sourire ?**

**Ou bien l'élégance distinguée **

**De mes cachemires**

Draco savoura tout heureux le délicieux canapé qui fondait dans sa bouche et retourna dans la pièces des convives, où un discours s'annonçait par tintement de verre. Pénétrant dans la pièce, il alluma d'un mouvement négligeant le grand lustre du salon au chaud éclairage et rejoignit Narcissa Malfoy qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce, un verre de cristal levé entre ses doigts. Tous les regard étaient tournés vers eux. « Chers amis, je regrette que Lucius ne puisse profiter de votre agréable présence, cependant, que rien ne nous empêche de célébrer comme il se doit cette charmante soirée : Draco a eut dix-sept ans hier, alors donc, à mon fils ! »

**Quoi qu'il en soit**

**C'est moi le plus beau du quartier**

Draco, très digne, fit un petit mouvement de tête à l'assistance qui lui portait un toast et, les yeux brillants, entama au centre de l'attention générale une danse avec sa mère. Son déhanché léger et la grâce souple de ses mouvements rendaient irréel le cercle de lumière dans lequel lui et sa mère se mouvaient.

Le regard fixé sur le corps du jeune homme, un sorcier vêtu de brun et cravaté de orange posa dans un mouvement lent son verre à côté de la table. De l'autre côté de la pièce, une femme plantureuse, la quarantaine, la tante de Draco, buvait à petites gorgées, une douce chaleur envahissant tout son être tandis que son neveu nichait tendrement son visage dans le pli du col de sa mère. Sa voisine, qui ne pensait même plus au bras de son mari qui l'entourait, retenait quasi religieusement son souffle à chaque déhanché du garçon. Prés de la porte, un jeune homme rougissait de regarder les fesses de son hôte. L'assemblée était subjuguée.

**Mm-mm-mais !**

**Mais prenez garde à ma beauté, à mon exquise ambiguïté**

**Je suis le roi**

**Du désirable**

**Et je suis l'indéshabillable**

Conscient de l'attention dont il était sujet, Draco souriait doucement. A la fin du morceau il embrassa sa mère, remercia les convives et se joignit au majordome pour faire circuler le plateau de petit four. Dressé de noir, décoré de vert et d'argent aux finitions, habillé de son charme il descendit vers ses invités comme un enfant dieu se joignant aux mortels le temps d'une réception.

**Observez-moi mm-mm-mh !**

**Observez-moi de haut en bas, vous n'en verrez pas deux comme ça**

**J'suis le favori**

Alors qu'il offrait les canapés, une main douce glissa vers le bas de son dos. Draco s'esquiva avec un sourire.

**Le bel ami**

**De toutes ces dames**

Alors qu'il chantonnait de sa voie claire et d'un air négligé une plaisanterie de sa composition, une main d'homme vint caresser sa cuisse dans un effleurement. Draco écarta gentiment la main alors que le cercle appréciait son jeu de mots coquin.

…**Et de leur mari…**

**Regardez-_moi_**

La période de danse s'entama alors et les convives emplirent la piste du salon, sous le grand lustre dont le chaud éclairage rendait si douce à leur vue la peau du jeune maîte de maison. Les couples se formèrent et Draco, poussé par les déplacements inconscients de ses invités vers le centre de la pièce, dansa longtemps pendant la soirée sous le feu des regards brûlants ou rêveur qui parcouraient son corps. Au son de morceaux bien agréables à l'oreille, dans l'air embaumé de parfums féminins et musqués, Draco, simplement beau, se laissa aller au bonheur ambiant. Puis les rythmes se firent rapides et rock'n'roll, et il invita à danser la fille d'une vieille amie de la famille, enchaînant figure sur figure et riant aux éclats.

**Regardez-moi**

**Mm-mh…**

Draco quitta la piste de danse et s'approcha du long bar marbré où il se fit servir un cocktail, jetant à gauche à droite des regards brillants et des sourires faussement las.

**Je suis le plus beau du quartier**

**J'suis le préféré**

**Mes belles victimes**

**Voudraient se pendre à mes lacets **

**Ça les abîme**

La jeune fille avec laquelle il avait valsé s'approcha de lui et entama une discussion superficielle à laquelle Draco sourit de bout en bout. Et lorsqu'elle se pendit à son cou, lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Draco laissa faire accoudé au bar. Elle le regarda ses yeux vibrants d'admiration et sa bouche brûlant de quémander plus. Draco lui fit un gentil sourire, l'embrassa sur la joue et quitta le bar en ayant l'air de l'avoir déjà oubliée.

**Les beaux messieurs, eux !**

**Voudraient tellement m'déshabiller**

**Ça les obstine**

**Bien malgré moi, oui bien malgré moi**

**Je suis le plus beau du quartier**

Tiré dans un recoin sombre adjacent au balcon, Draco se retrouva dans les bras puissants et contre le corps chaud d'un bel homme sans doute déjà marié et divorcé trois fois. L'inconnu caressa la poitrine du jeune homme qui joua l'indifférent appuyé contre le mur froid ; puis des mains aventureuses se refermèrent sur ses fesses et Draco sourit doucement. Le jeune homme ne dégagea pas les mains qui parcouraient son dos et ses cuisses ; collant son corps délicat contre celui brûlant de son invité, il saisit presque amoureusement le visage de celui-ci et l'embrassa voluptueusement, lui faisant goûter la fraîche saveur de sa langue. Puis, le baiser terminé, Draco se dégagea langoureusement, donna une petit baiser sur le nez de l'homme et s'enfuit tranquillement laissant haletant sa victime dévouée.

**Mm-mm-mais !**

**Mais prenez garde à ma beauté à mon exquise ambiguïté**

**Je suis le roi**

**Du désirable**

**Et je suis l'indéshabillable**

Au détour d'un couloir Draco, le vent battant ses mèches folles, s'arrêta les yeux plissés, remarquant un garçon accoudé rêveusement au balcon. Il s'approcha.

**Observez-moi mm-mm-mh !**

S'accoudant nonchalamment à ses côté, le sourire enjôleur, Draco l'invita à se joindre aux autres convives.

**Observez-moi de haut en bas, vous n'en verrez pas deux comme ça**

**J'suis la favori**

**Le p'tit chéri**

**De toutes ces dames**

…**Et de leur mari aussi oui**

A la surprise de Draco, le garçon se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, déposa un léger baiser sur le bout du nez du jeune Malfoy et, les yeux pétillants, s'éloigna en sifflotant.


End file.
